


No Return

by AlwaysARose53 (ChelleBee53)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/AlwaysARose53
Summary: Many astronauts have disappeared. What was their fate?





	No Return

**Group after group of astronauts from Earth had been sent to the planet Dextrose.  
** **None had returned, none had ever been heard from again.**

**Those in charge argued among themselves. Should the searches continue, or should they be stopped?**

**“Sending another search party would mean sending more men and women to almost certain death.”**

**“There’s your operative word… _almost_. Why are we assuming that they are dead? Isn’t it possible that they are ** **being held captive? And if they are, isn’t it our duty to do all we can to rescue them?”**

**“There’s your operative word… _if_.”**

**It was finally decided to send one last group, made up entirely of volunteers. They, too, never returned, nor were they ever heard from again.**

**The searches were officially ended, and the lost astronauts declared dead. There was deep, intense mourning all across the planet Earth.**

**But what had become of those astronauts? What was their fate?**

**Suffice it to say that the Dextrosians’ favorite frozen treat came in containers marked:  
** **ASTRONAUT ICE CREAM. MADE WITH REAL ASTRONAUTS**


End file.
